sturmderliebefandomcom-20200215-history
Markus Pfeiffer
Markus Pfeiffer (* 1967) ist ein deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher. Bekannt wurde er vor allem als Synchronsprecher von Colin Farrell im Film Alexander sowie als die Stimme von James Franco in 127 Hours und Tom Cruise in Mission: Impossible - Phantom Protokoll. Leben Pfeiffer wuchs im Freiburger Umkreis auf. Nachdem er 1989 nach Hamburg gezogen war, besuchte er dort bis 1992 das Schauspielstudio Hildberg Frese und arbeitete dann am Altonear Theater. Seine bekanntesten Auftritte als Schauspieler hatte er in den Krimi-Serien Tatort, Ein Fall für Zwei und in diversen Serien. Nebenbei betätigte er sich auch als Hörspiel- und Hörbuchsprecher. Inzwischen arbeitet Pfeiffer vorzugsweise als Synchronsprecher und lieh des Öfteren Adrien Brody, Colin Farrell und Luke Wilson seine Stimme. Auch in bekannteren Fernsehserien ist er zu hören, so sprach er beispielsweise als Don Keefer (Thomas Sadoski) in The Newsroom, Henry Ian Cusick in Lost (2006 - 2010), Sharif Atkins als Dr. Michael Gallant in Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme (2002 - 2006), als Special Agent Clinton Jones in White Collar (seit 2011), als Crosby Braverman für Dax Shepard in Parenthood (seit 2010) und seit 2011 Alex O'Loughlin als ehemaliger Marineoffizier Steve McGarrett in der Neuauflage der Krimi-Serie Hawaii Five-0. Ebenso lieh er James Franco die Stimme Bergsteiger-Drama 127 Hours (2011) und Tom Cruise in Mission: Impossible - Phantom Protokoll (2011). In der Computerspiel-Reihe The Witcher übernahm er in den Teilen The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings (2011) & The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (2015) die Sprechrolle des Protagonisten Geralt von Riva. Außerdem ist er die deutsche Synchronstimme für Laurence Fox als DS James Hathaway in der englischen Krimi-Serie Lewis - Der Oxford Krimi. Seit 2015 ist er die deutsche Synchronstimme für Raza Jeffrey welcher die Rolle des Dr. Neal Hudson in Code Black spielt. Außerdem spricht er in dem Film Ant-Man ''Paul Rudd in der Rolle des ''Scott Lang im Marvel Cinematic Universe. Filmografie * 1995: Zwischen Tag und Nacht (Fernsehserie) * 1995: Zwei Tote auf Halde (Fernsehfilm) * 1995: Jede Menge Leben (Fernsehserie) * 1995: Inseln unter dem Wind (Fernsehserie) * 1995: Das größte Fest des Jahres - Weihnachten bei unseren Fernsehfamilien (Fernsehfilm) * 1999: Wolken über dem Paradies * 1999: Zwei Männer am Herd (Fernsehserie, 22 Folgen) * 1998 - 1999: Ein Fall für Zwei (Fernsehserie, zwei Folgen) * 2000: Anke (Fernsehserie, Folge Anke, mein Partner ist im Bett 'ne Null) * 2001: Shadowman (Kurzfilm) * 2000 - 2003: Herzschlag - Das Ärzteteam Nord (Fernsehserie, 2. Staffel, fünf Folgen) * 2001: Für alle Fälle Stefanie (Fernsehserie, Folge Zeit zu träumen - Zeit zu siegen) * 2002: 2 Fläschchen (Kurzfilm) * 2002: Die Couch-Cowboys (Fernsehserie, Folge Nervensägen) * 2005: Küstenwache (Fernsehserie, Folge Wettlauf gegen die Zeit) * 2007: Tatort - Engel der Nacht (Fernsehreihe) * 2007 - 2017: Die Fallers - Die SWR Schwarzwaldserie (Fernsehserie) * 2018: Oskar - Gehen, wenn's am schönsten ist * 2019: Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten * ab 2019: Sturm der Liebe (Fernsehserie, als Dirk Baumgartner) Synchronrollen (Auswahl) Filme * 1997: Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion - Akira Ishida als Kaworu Nagisa * 2005: Shooting Dogs - Mord unter Zeugen - Hugh Dancy als Joe Connor * 2005: Colditz - Flucht in die Freiheit - Tom Hardy als 2nd Lt. Jack Rose * 2005: Liebe findet ein Zuhause - James Tupper als Henry Klein * 2006: Little Children - Patrick Wilson als Brad Adamson * 2006: Liebe löst den Schmerz - James Tupper als Henry Klein * 2006: Der Teufel trägt Prada - Daniel Sunjata als James * 2007: Across the Universe - Jim Sturgess als Jude * 2008: Bachna Ae Haseeno - Liebe auf Umwegen - Kunal Kapoor als Joginder Singh Ahluwali * 2008: 21 - Jim Sturgess als Ben Campbell * 2008: 50 Dead Men Walking - Jim Sturgess als Martin * 2008: Passengers - Patrick Wilson als Eric * 2009: Dead Man Running - Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson als Mr. Thigo * 2009: Brüno - Sacha Baron Cohen als Brüno * 2009: So gut wie tot - Dead Like Me: Der Film - Henry Ian Cusick als Cameron Kane * 2009: The Legend of Goemon - Yosuke Eguchi als Goemon * 2009: Legion - Paul Bettany als Michael * 2009: Hangover - Bryan Callen als Eddie Palermo * 2010: Und dann der Regen - Tambien la Iluvia - Gael Garcia Bernal als Sebastian * 2010: 127 Hours - James Franco als Aron Ralston * 2010: Shutter Island - Mark Ruffalo als Chuck Aule * 2010: Familie wider Willen - Dan Payne als Bill * 2011: The Loneliest Planet - Gael Garcia Bernal als Sebastian * 2011: Zwei an einem Tag - Jim Sturgess als Dexter Mayhew * 2011: In guten Händen - Hugh Dancy als Dr. Mortimer Granville * 2011: Priest - Paul Bettany als Priester * 2011: Headhunters - Aksel Hennie als Roger Brown * 2012: !No! - Adios, Senor Pinochet - Gael Garcia Bernal als Rene Saavedra * 2012: Freelancers - Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson als Malo * 2012: Abraham Lincoln Vampirjäger - Benjamin Walker als Abraham Lincoln * 2013: Die Unfassbaren - Now You See Me - Mark Ruffalo als Dylan Rhodes * 2013: Pioneer - Aksel Hennie als Petter * 2013: Turbo - Kleine Schnecke, großer Traum - Bill Hader als Guy Gagne * 2014: 10.0 Earthquake - Henry Ian Cusick als Jack * 2014: Rurouni Kenshin 2: Kyoto Inferno - Yosuke Eguchi als Haijme Saito * 2014: Rurouni Kenshin 3: The Legend Ends - Yosuke Eguchi als Hajime Saito * 2014: Cuban Fury - Echte Männer tanzen - Kayvan Novak als Bejan * 2015: Ant-Man - Paul Rudd als Scott Lang / Ant-Man * 2016: Der Spion und sein Bruder - Sacha Baron Cohen als Nobby * 2016: Yoga Hosers - Johnny Depp als Guy Lapointe * 2016: The Choice - Bis zum letzten Tag - Benjamin Walker als Travis * 2016: The First Avenger: Civil War - Paul Rudd als Scott Lang / Ant-Man * 2018: Ant-Man and the Wasp - Paul Rudd als Scott Lang / Ant-Man * 2019: Avengers: Endgame - Paul Rudd als Scott Lang / Ant-Man * 2019: Es Kapitel 2 - Andy Bean als Stanley Uris * 2019: Ad Astra - Zu den Sternen - Loren Dean als Donald Stanford Adrien Brody * 1999: Oxygen - Jede Sekunde zählt als Harry * 2005: The Jacket als Jack Starks * 2007: Darjeeling Limited als Peter Whitman * 2008: Brothers Bloom als Bloom * 2009: Splice als Clive Nicoli * 2010: The Experiment als Travis * 2010: Predators als Royce * 2010: Wrecked - Ohne Jede Erinnerung als Mann * 2012: Empire of War - Der letzte Widerstand als Theodore Harold White * 2013: Detachment als Henry Barthes * 2013: Dritte Person als Scott * 2014: American Heist als Frankie Kelly * 2014: Grand Budapest Hotel als Dmitiri Desgoffe und Travis * 2014: Houdini als Harry Houdini * 2015: Backtrack - Tote vergessen nicht als Peter Bower * 2015: Dragon Blade als Tiberius * 2015: Septembers of Shiraz als Isaac * 2016: Manhattan Nocturne - Tödliches Spiel als Porter Wren Colin Farrell * 1998: Falling for a Dancer als Daniel McCarthey * 2004: Alexander als Alexander * 2009: Triage als Mark Walsh * 2014: Fräulein Julie als John * 2014: Winter's Tale als Peter Lake Luke Wilson * 2007: Blonde Ambition als Ben Connelly * 2007: Motel als David Fox * 2008: Henry Poole - Vom Glück verfolgt als Henry Poole * 2012: Meeting Evil als John * 2014: The Skeleton Twins als Lance Serien * 2003 - 2006: Emergency Room - Die Notaufnahme - Sharif Atkins als Dr. Michael Gallant * 2004: Sex and the City - Jason Lewis als Jerry "Smith" Jerrod * 2004 - 2008: The Shield - Gesetz der Gewalt - Kenny Johnson als Det. Curtis "Lemonhead" Lemansky * 2005: Gungrave - Kenji Hamada als Harry MacDowell (jung) * 2006: Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits - Matt Champagne als Bob Mittleman * 2006 - 2007: Charmed - Zauberhafte Hexen - Jason Lewis als Dex Lawson * 2006 - 2008: Cold Case - Kein Opfer ist je vergessen - Kenny Johnson als Joseph * 2006 - 2010: Lost - Henry Ian Cusick als Desmond David Hume * 2006 - 2015: Lewis - Der Oxford Krimi - Laurence Fox als James Hathaway * 2007: Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits - Michael Landis als Kyle McCall * 2007 - 2009: Sea Patrol - Jeremy Lindsay Taylor als Peter "Pete" Tomaszewski * 2007 - 2011: My Name is Earl - Jason Lee als Earl Hickey * 2007 - 2011: Ugly Betty - Eric Mabius als Daniel Meade * 2008 - 2009: One Tree Hill - Michael Trucco als Cooper Lee * 2008 - 2009, 2012: Dr. House - Karl Penn als Dr. Lawrence Kutner * 2009 - 2010: Bleach - Noriaki Sugiyama als Uryu Ishida * 2009: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Mitsuaki Madono als Kaname Ougi * 2010: Ghost Whisperer - Stimmen aus dem Jenseits - David Julian Hirsh als Brian * 2010 - 2012: Lie to Me - Brendan Hines als Eli Loker * 2011 - 2012: Grey's Anatomy - Daniel Sunjata als Pfleger Eli * 2011 - 2013: Good Wife - Dallas Roberts als Owen Cavanaugh * 2011 - 2015: White Collar - Sharif Atkins als Clinton Jones * 2012: True Justice - Warren Christie als Brett Radner * 2012 - 2015: The Newsroom - Thomas Sadoski als Don Keefer * seit 2012: Parenthood - Dax Shepard als Crosby Braveman * 2013: Camelot - Clive Standen als Gawain * 2013 - 2014: Sons of Anarchy - Kenny Johnson als Kozik * 2013 - 2014: Alphas - Warren Christie als Cameron Hicks * 2013, 2015: Scandal - Henry Ian Cusick als Stephan Finch * 2014 - 2015: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Kazuki Yao als Yoki * 2014 - 2016: About a Boy - David Walton als Will * seit 2014: Silicon Valley - Martin Starr als Bertram Gilfoyle * 2015: Battle Creek - Kal Penn als Fontanelle White * seit 2015: The 100 - Henry Ian Cusick als Ratsvorsitzender Marcus Kane * 2016: Legends of Tomorrow - Falk Hentschel als Carter Hall/ Hawkman * 2016: André Jerman in Nobel (Serie) als Kristoffer Abel * 2016 - 2017: Hooten & the Lady - Michael Landis als Hooten * seit 2017: The Good Doctor - Hill Harper als Dr. Marcus Andrews Videospiele * 2007: Assassin's Creed als Altair Ibn-La'Ahad * 2009: Assassin's Creed II als Ezio Auditore * 2010: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood als Ezio Auditore * 2011: Assassin's Creed: Revelations als Ezio Auditore * 2011: The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings als Geralt von Riva * 2015: The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt als Geralt von Riva Hörspiele * 2009: Gruselkabinett 35 - Das Schloss des weißen Lindwurms als Adam Salton * 2016: Forster 5 - Die Hexe als Buck * 2019: Oliver Dörings Phantastische Geschichten 1 - Jori als Jean * 2019: Die Prüfung - Vaterliebe - als ''Scott Gibson ''(Hauptrolle)